Twos Company, Threes a crowd
by loveali94
Summary: Dean and O/C start a new relationship after a chance meeting in the supermarket but how will Dean's best friend Roman feel about the new woman in Dean's life?
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh, why wasn't he more specific? The least he could have done is told me what flavour he wanted." Dean Ambrose, well known WWE superstar grumbled to himself under his breath while texting his best friend Roman Reigns asking what flavour of chips he wanted Dean to buy.

While he was waiting for Roman to reply he felt someone smack into his shoulder. He turned around to apologise and was stunned by the beautiful woman on the ground. Obviously she had bounced off him and landed on the floor. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Dean apologised while helping the woman to her feet. "Are you okay?" he asked while the woman made sure that her dress hadn't ridden up and that she was still very much presentable. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry as well; I think I was the one who bumped into you." She said laughing. Dean was awestruck by the beautiful woman in front of him. "What's your name beautiful?" He asked still smiling at her. "My name's Marissa and yours is?" she replied. "I'm Dean." He said.

Just then his phone vibrated signalling a text had come through. Sure enough it was from Roman replying to his earlier text.

_Just buy whatever flavour you want man, I'll eat anything lol_

Dean still can't decide what flavour of chips to get; there are so many options so he decides to ask Marissa what she thinks he should go for. "What flavour should I get do you think? My mate doesn't care so long as he gets some chips." Dean laughs. "Well I think you should get 2 or more bags. Get a neutral flavour like sea salt and get another one that you like the sound of. That way you'll both be happy with the options." Marissa says smiling at Dean.

Dean does as she suggests and the pair end up walking around the shop talking, mainly Dean accompanying Marissa while she does her weekly grocery shop. By the time they get to the counter Marissa has found out that Dean is a wrestler and Dean has found out that Marissa is a personal trainer at the local gym. They both head outside with their groceries and are about to go their separate ways when Dean decides to ask Marissa out on a date. "Marissa, I know this may come across as a little bit forward but would you like to go on a date with me sometime? No pressure, you don't have to say yes if you really don't want to."

"Dean don't be silly. Of course I'll go on a date with you. I'd love to." She says grinning at him. They swap phone numbers and agree to go for lunch the next day. When Dean gets back to Roman he is pacing the house. "Dude, what took you so long?" "Sorry man got chatting to a lady who I have a lunch date with tomorrow." Dean said grinning at his buddy. "Trust you to pick up a chick in the Grocery Store." Roman says laughing at Dean's mock hurt expression.

_The next day:_

Dean was nervous and it was obvious to everyone. They had decided to meet at the beach to get to know each other some more and have a bit of fun.

They both had the day off so they met mid morning and to make it easier Dean had decided to pack a picnic for the date. Roman was watching Dean pack the food up "You must really like this chick." He observed while taking over the wrapping process for some of the sandwiches. "She's different dude, I want to impress her." Dean said fussing about the food he'd made.

When he got to the beach and saw Marissa waiting for him his nerves vanished but not before Marissa saw that he was a little nervous. She thought it was cute that a big macho guy like Dean would be nervous about a date. It was almost laughable. When he spotted her and started walking over she noticed he had a picnic basket and a blanket with him. "What's that for?" she asked when he reached her. "Its lunch, I thought a picnic on the beach sounded appropriate for a date." He said smirking at her. "You're right, it does. Thank you for being thoughtful." She said smiling at him as they made their way down to the beach. They found a place to sit that wasn't too sheltered and wasn't too crowded. Dean set the blanket out so they could sit down and when she took off her sundress to reveal the bright blue bikini on underneath he was stunned. She was gorgeous! He took his shirt off and lay back getting comfortable.

While eating lunch Marissa complimented Dean on his cooking skills and teased him when he admitted that Roman helped. She admitted that she couldn't cook and suggested that their next date should maybe be a cooking lesson.

"Dean?" Marissa asked breaking into his thoughts about being on a date with probably the most beautiful woman in town. "Yeah?" he replied "Would you be able to rub sunscreen on my back I don't want to get sunburnt." She asked while playing the lid of the sunscreen bottle. "Sure sweetheart, turn around." Dean grabbed the bottle and put some sunscreen on his hands, rubbed them together and then slowly applied it to Marissa's back. 'God she has such soft skin' he thought. "All done, you definitely won't get burnt now" he said smiling at her. "Thanks" she smiled back at him "Want me to rub some on your back?" she asked with a wink. "Yes please." He said knowing she just wanted an excuse to touch him. When she rubbed the sunscreen onto his back he didn't want her to stop. Her hands felt so good on his skin. When she finished he turned around without warning and before she knew what he had planned kissed her. He just couldn't help himself. He had to know what Marissa tasted like and he wasn't disappointed. She was delicious. And she was kissing him back. He couldn't believe his luck.

Dean was in heaven. The sun was going down and he was at the beach with the most beautiful woman in town. He couldn't wait to see what happened on their next date.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean and Marissa had been texting and calling each other non-stop since their last date but they had to wait until he was back in town to have their next one which was fine with Marissa because it gave them time to get to know each other.

Marissa found out that Dean was sensitive in real life and didn't exactly enjoy all the attention he got from the fans outside of the ring. He always texted back straight away and was always awake before she was. His best friend was a guy named Roman Reigns who is just as impressive as Dean is in the ring; and whom she was going to meet when he taught her and Dean how to cook a simple meal on their next date.

Dean found out that Marissa was very passionate about her work and a lot of social issues. He knew she either texted back straight away or not until a few hours later. She also loved animals and wanted to get a dog but was so disappointed when she found out that her apartment complex didn't allow pets. She lived life to the fullest and Dean loved that about her as well as her general optimism about life. He couldn't believe what a beautiful person he'd met, simply by being clumsy at the grocery store.

Roman was a little more cautious. He didn't want to see his best friend get hurt by some chick that probably didn't understand their lifestyle. He's offered to teach them how to cook so he could meet this 'Marissa' for himself and see what she was really like. Plus he admitted to himself he was a little jealous of all the time Dean spent texting and talking to Marissa, it almost felt like Dean didn't have any time for him anymore.

Dean and roman had just gotten their travel schedule and found out they were heading back to Florida (where he and Marissa had met) for a show and he couldn't wait to see her again and hopefully have her come to the show to see what he does for a living; although he did notice that Roman didn't seem that thrilled about meeting her.

"Dude what's up with you? You're acting so strange." Dean said while they were driving.

"I just want you to be careful with this Marissa chick aight?" Roman said checking his phone and smiling when seeing he had a text from his fiancée.

"What do you mean be careful? Not all chicks are crazy psychos who want to hurt me ok. So you can get a girl but I can't?" Dean asked noting Roman's expression and getting a little mad at his friend.

"No man that's not what I meant. I just want you to really get to know this girl before anything happens; you don't want another crazy ex aye. I don't want to see you get hurt like before." Roman said, realising how his previous statements had sounded. "I haven't met her yet and I'm not judging her I'm just saying that sometimes people ain't what they seem."

Dean realised his best friend was just looking out for him, the way Dean had looked out for Roman when he had met his girl.

"Dude you should have said earlier."

"Nah, you make your own decisions, so we good bro?" Roman asked

"Yeah bro we're all good." Dean said as he kept driving "bro which exit do I take?" He asked a few seconds later and just like that things between them were back to normal.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hurry up Roman! Marissa will be waiting at the restaurant thinking she got stood up." Dean yelled at his best friend.

"Geez keep your panties on. I'm coming. It takes work to look this good you know?" Roman laughed at the astounded look on Dean's face. "Do I pass inspection?" He asked.

"You'll do, now move your ass!"

When they got to the restaurant Dena was right. Marissa was already there, looking around. She looked relieved to see Dean and the genuine look in her eyes when she said it was good to see him showed Roman she wasn't some chick looking to win some points, she genuinely liked Dean and that automatically increased his opinion of the woman.

Throughout the meal Roman asked Marissa questions about herself which she seemed to have no problem with. He found out that she didn't watch wrestling but loved being active. She had travelled to quite a few different countries around the world but stopped when she got the job at her local gym. Roman in turn shared some stories about him and Dean's time on the road which were designed to make her laugh and open up a little more. Roman understood why Dean was so enamoured with this woman. She truly was different to all the other women that he'd ever seen Dean hanging out with.

Marissa told them some stories about her and when she was younger. Like the time when she was 5; and her older brother convinced her that if she jumped off the roof with a towel tied around her neck she'd fly. Both men couldn't help but laugh at that.

When she excused herself to go to the ladies Dean looked over at Roman and asked what he thought of her.

"She's different man. She's real and down to earth and obviously doesn't care what you do for a living. I like her. I think she's good for you." Roman said thinking about the vibe that he got off Marissa.

"Thanks man, your opinion means a lot and I knew that when you met her you would see what I see in her."

Just then Marissa came back to the table, obviously overhearing that last little bit of the conversation.

"You boys talking about me?"

"Yup what else would we talk about?" Dean asked her, grinning.

Marissa grinned back, her grin including Roman as well. "So did I get the best friend tick of approval?" She asked with a twinkle in her eye.

Roman laughed. "You most certainly did and about that cooking lesson you guys mentioned earlier tonight, if we can do it at Dean's house then I'll gladly teach you a few basics in the kitchen."

"Sounds good, if it's okay with Dean?" Marissa replied.

"Why at my house?" Dean asked Roman

"That way if you two blow something up or set something on fire it's not my problem and I don't have to deal with it." He said smirking at his friend.

"I'm not that bad in the kitchen." Dean said laughing. "But sure, we can do it at my house. Tomorrow ok with you two?" He continued.

"Well I'm free after 11; I've got a class in the morning." Marissa said.

"Well Dean can text you his address and you can meet us there about 1? Does that sound good?" Roman asked.

"Yup, perfect." Marissa said.

When the check arrived Dean and Roman insisted on paying much to her chagrin.

"I can pay my share guys, c'mon!" Marissa complained

"Nope, sorry sweetheart but this is the gentlemanly thing to do. We invited you to dinner and so we'll pay." Dean said grinning at the annoyed look on her face. Roman had noticed it too and was glad because now he was sure that she wasn't just using Dean for his fame or for his money. She was a genuine person who was interested in Dean.

"Fine but I'm paying next time." Marissa promised.


End file.
